Brat: A Tokio Hotel Fanfiction
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Hannah, A seventeen year old Army brat, has just been shipped to Germany. Her dad was stationed there. Than she meets Emily, also a "brat" Emily and Hannah are joined by an unfortunate event as they both find love on an epic scale. A TOKIO HOTEL FIC
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! NEW FIC!**

**Here is what I want you lot to do!**

**Read! And than tell me what you think we should do next, I have no clue.**

**This fic (so far) was written only by Hannah…oh! Wait…Emily wrote the bit were she comes into the fic….whatever….any way! REVIEW. **

**________________________________________________**

**Bill's POV.**

We walked onto the plane and went to first class.

It was a small plane so me and my band mates, Georg, Gustav, and my brother Tom filled just about the whole thing up.

Georg and Gustav sat together and Tom sat with our manager, Jost.

I sat down in the window seat in the very back row, there was an empty seat next to me.

I bent down to itch my ankle, I am rather allergic to mosquitoes and I had a huge bight on my leg, it was gonna give me misery for this whole trip.

"Can I sit here?" a sweet, slightly aggravated voice asked above me.

I looked up a bit to see a pair of combat boots. They did not have studs or buckles on them, they looked like real combat boots, the kind you would use if you were at war.

Connected to those boots was a pair of very long legs rapped in black fish net stockings.

Than a Short camo skirt, than a studded belt, than a tight fitting black tank top, than a really nice pair of full round tits.

Than a rather pretty face.

Standing in front of me was a really cute girl. She looked around seventeen.

She had a small, heart shape face, full lips, a small nose and big green eyes.

Her eyes were covered in thick eyeliner and a dark smoky shade of grey.

She looked at me chewing on her lip ring slightly.

"Well?" She asked, her voice was American.

"I don't see why not." I told her.

She popped down in the seat and looked at me expectantly.

"Dude, I think she wants your name." Georg said in German looking over the seat at us.

"Oh!-I am Bill…Kaulitz."

"Hannah Jonson nice to meet you." She held out her hand.  
I just stared at it as I shook her hand, she had very nice small hands with long fingers. Bony almost, but they looked very nice, they were cold, But not clammy.

"Bill…your looking at her hands. Get over it."  
Georg said laughing.

I quickly dropped her hands. She smiled at me.

The Stewardess lady came in and did the basic

"Click here, emergency exit here here and here. Yada yada yada."

"Only a moron could not know how to buckle a seatbelt."  
Hannah said under her breath as she stood up.

"It's as if we have not watched all the flight-going down-buckle your seat belts-put your head between your knees and kiss your ass good bye-movies!" She finished as she shoved a bag over head.

I bust out laughing as Tom and Gustav snorted.

She sat back down with a huff. I wondered if it was aimed at us.

We started to take off.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before she said. "UGH! I can't take the silence! Say something already!"  
I had to laugh out loud at this.

"Okay! Why are you on a plane to Germany?" I asked her.

"Moving there." She said normally, I thought it was a bit odd that she was moving from the US to Germany but she did not sound angry.

"And why are you moving here?" Georg said leaning over the seats again, to look at us.

"My dad is a colonel in the army, he is stationed there. I stayed in the states to finish out my school year."

"I hated school." I said shuttering.

"Who does like school?" she asked with a smirk.

"I did…" Gustav whispered.

"SHUT UP GUSTI!" Tom shouted.

"You know…._Gusti…"_ Hannah said with a large laugh.

"You look like a turtle, or _slightly less obvious_ a chicken."

Jost, who had been silent, this whole time bust out laughing.

Gustav just slumped into his seat and settled down for a nap.

Hannah snorted.

"Is he always like that?" She asked.

"Nope! He has MMS" Tom laughed.

"MMS?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's like PMS, Only Man MS!"

She laughed again at this, She had a very bold laugh.

"OH! OH! OH! I have an idea! I am gonna ask you random questions and you have to answer!" I shouted…She looked at me and smiled.

"Okay!"

"What's your middle name?" I asked her

"Beth."

"What sort of music do you like?"

"Punk rock, Hard rock and Country…weird mix. I know."

"What are your favorite bands?"

"Green day…uumm…Joan Jett and the blackhearts...Nena...And To – " she stopped herself short before saying "Ten years after."

"Ooohhh…good taste!"

She smiled at me.

"Do you like The Ramones?" Georg asked.

"YES! I sooo wanna be sedated!" She laughed.

"Fall out boy?" He asked.

"Yes, stop asking dumb questions." She laughed.

"Don't think; just answer the question as fast as you can."

I said to her.

"Right oh!" she yelled.

"Fave movie?"

"The outsiders."

"Fave books?"

"Harry Potter."

"Fave country?"

"Texas…and yes I know that Texas is not a real country."

"Ummm…okay. Ja."

"Do you always say 'Fave'?" She asked.

"Yes, he has the mind set of a preteen girl." Tom laughed.

We chatted a bit like this for quite a long time.

In the five hours that she was awake we became fast friends.

Gustav even started to like her.

And Georg and Tom's thought she was wicked.

Jost was just glad that we had met someone who could set us in your place.

She really was, she had a great since of humor, she was very witty and quick to comment.

"You like her?" Tom whispered to me.

She had fallen asleep on my shoulder, I must say that I liked it very much.

"Do you like her?" I asked him, my way of not answering.

"Yeah, but not like you do."

Georg laughed in his 'Sleep'.


	2. Chapter 2

**YADA! WE DON'T OWN ANY THING! AT ALL! NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING! **

**YAY TOKIO HOTEL!  
REVIEW! **

****

**Bill~Tom~Georg~Gustav~TOKIO HOTEL~Bill~Tom~Georg~Gustav~TOKIO HOTEL~Bill~Tom~Georg~Gustav~TOKIO HOTEL~**

**Hannah's POV.**

I was tired, and more than a bit pissed.  
Not that I showed it mind you.

I had to get up at like three in the morning. I was not happy.  
Kerry, the sweet, timid army wife that I had spent the rest of the school year with dropped me off at the airport.

My dad being the big army dude he was got me a first class flight, on a small-ish plane.

I walked onto the plane and into first class after getting my bags checked and all that jazz.

First class was empty. It was odd. Only the left side was full.

In the first row was a boy that could have been a white lil Wayne.

Well…kinda. He just had the outfit and the dreads.  
Although he did not look like he was gonna rape you at any given moment, and he was not covered in tattoos.

He was really quite cute. He had long blond and brown dreads, chocolate eyes, and pouty lips accented with a lip ring.  
At least he had good taste in body piercings.

He looked around nineteen maybe, he was trying to open some sort of Skittles.  
His face was screwed up, it was kinda funny.

There was a man next to him, he had brown hair and gave off a very strong air of 'baby sitter'.

In the next row were two boys, they were really big!

They both looked in there early twentys.  
The biggest one had a nice face and long, thick brown hair.

He had on a Romones tee shirt.

The one next to him had blond hair in a normal hair cut, he looked really bored.

He looked like a like turtle or slightly less obvious a chicken.

I snorted a bit at that, I crack my self up, a chicken!

The one with brown hair looked up at me and smiled.  
He had an easy going smile.

I was would have sat down on the other side but I really did not want to sit by my self for twelve hours.

So I went to the back row, there was a man bent over itching his swollen ankle and muttering something about "reines elend" I was pretty sure it meant 'Pure misery.'

"Can I sit here?" I asked him, I had not meant it to sound quite so cross…yeah! I talk funny! Get over it!

He started to look up, his eyes traveled up my body from my feet to my face.

"I don't see why not." He said in a really really cute thick German accent.

He had thick, muddy, beautiful almond shaped brown eyes. They had a small amount of eyeliner around them, I liked him better with out all that gunk around his eyes.

Although the; 'I-am-Bill-Kaulitz-from-the-sexy-hexy-German-Rock/emo-band-tokio-hotel-and-I-will-look-like-a-panda-if-I-want to-sung-to- that-song-Lesley-Gore's-It's-my- party… Look was still hot too.

He lifted his eyebrow as I sat down.

I looked at him expectantly.

The brown haired boy looked over at us from and said something in German.  
I was too busy staring at his face to notice.

A look of recognition came to his face, "Oh!-I am Bill…Kaulitz."

DUH! "Hannah Jonson, nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand.

He took my hand and shook it, his hands felt so nice, it was warm (Unlike my eternally cold appendages!)

He was also looking at my hands, holding them as if they were something really neat.

"Bill. Your looking at her hands, get over it!" Georg said laughing his head off.

I was sure they did not think that I could speak German….okay I was not fluent, but I could understand what they were saying, it's the talking of it that I have issues with. I also speak French…NOT!

The stewardess lady came in and told us how to put on our seatbelts.

"Only a moron could not know how to buckle a seatbelt."  
I mumbled under my breath. It was for my own amusement than others really.

I stood up to shove my bag into the over head thing.

"It's as if we have not watched all the flight-going down-buckle your seat belts-put your head between your knees and kiss your ass good bye-movies!"  
I said as I plopped back down.

Bill bust out laughing next to me, he had such a good laugh, it was big and bold and kinda chipmunk-ey.

The others snorted.

I felt my ears pop as we took off.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

I could not take it any more! "UGH! I can't take the silence! Say something already!"

Bill yelled a laugh, I guess I was funny.

"Okay! why are you on a plane to Germany?"

"Moving there." I said, I had moved so many times that I did not really think it as a big deal any more.

"And why are you moving here?" Georg said leaning over the seats again to look at us.

"My dad is a colonel in the army, he is stationed there. I stayed in the states to finish out my school year."

"I hated school." Bill said stuttering

"Who does like school?" I asked with a smirk.

"I did…" Gustav whispered.

"SHUT UP GUSTI!" Tom shouted.

"You know…._Gusti…"_ I said laughing.  
"You look like a turtle, or _slightly less obvious_ a chicken."

I had wanted to say that for ages.  
Okay, like three minutes.

David Jost, who had been silent, this whole time, bust out laughing.

Gustav just slumped into his seat and settled down for a nap.

I snorted.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Nope! He has MMS" Tom laughed.

"MMS?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's like PMS, Only Man MS!"

I started laughing, that was really funny…MMS.

"OH! OH! OH! I have an idea! I am gonna ask you random questions and you have to answer!"

Bill shouted…I looked at me and smiled.  
He was really really really cute.

"Okay!"

"What's your middle name?" Bill asked me.

"Beth." I said, I did not really like my middle name.

"What sort of music do you like?"

"Punk rock, Hard rock and Country…weird mix, I know."

"What are your favorite bands?"

"Green day…uumm…Joan Jett and the blackhearts...Nena…And To – Ten years after." I had almost said Tokio Hotel. Maybe it was not the best idea to become a screaming fan girl.

"Ooohhh…good taste!"

He said clapping his hands together.

"Do you like The Ramones?" Georg asked.

"YES! I sooo wanna be sedated!" I laughed, I loved that song!

"Fall out boy?" He asked.

"Yes, stop asking dumb questions." I laughed.

"Don't think; just answer the question as fast as you can."  
Bill said to me giggling like a maniac.

"Right oh!"

"Fave movie?" he asked.

"The outsiders."

"Fave books?"

"Harry Potter." WOOT HARRY POTTER!

"Fave country?"

"Texas. Yes I know that is not a real country."

"umm…ookay…ja" Bill said.

"Do you always say 'Fave'?" I asked.

"Yes, he has the mind set of a preteen girl." Tom laughed.

We talked for a long time, I soon started to like the boys a lot. They were funny and bright.

Tom was a bit of a perv, Georg was good natured. And Gustav was just a cool guy.

Bill…there were no words to describe him.

About five hours into the flight I felt myself start to fall asleep. Before I knew it I had my head on Bill's shoulder, it was a soft. I fell asleep to the sound of Tom asking Bill if he liked me….

"Hannah. Wake up. Were landing." A soft voice called in my ear.

I looked up to see Bill's great gorgeous eyes looking down at me.

I sat up and looked out the window, it looked around three in the afternoon.

The flight dudes did the basic welcome to Germany yada yada yada.

I stood up once the plane had landed.  
Bill reached above me to get my bag from the over head thingy…

I had not realized just how tall he was.

**___________________  
YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW! WE LIVE FOR THEM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bill's POV. **

I really did not want to wake her up, to be honest; I did not want to leave. But I knew we had to go.

I woke her up gently, she made the cutest little breathing noise when she did wake up.

She stood up when the plane landed, she was trying to get her things out of the over head, I stood and helped her.

We got out of the plane; I was fully expecting a horde of fan girls.

Nothing came….weeerrrdddd….

We walked her over to the Bag claim, we were real gentlemen!

"Which one is yours? I will get it" Georg asked.

"Ummmm….That one" she said pointing to a large green tubular duffle bag.

Georg walked over to the round-and-round thing and got it.

"Thanks!" Hannah said taking the bag from him and throwing it over her shoulder.

"It was really great talking to you lot!" She said giving us all one armed hugs.

She hugged me last, I really really wanted to not let go. She was really warm, and fit just right into my side.

I hugged her back with both arms.

I saw Tom roll his eyes behind me.

"It was really nice meeting you too."

Gustav said.

"It was nice to find some one who was able to yell at the boys for being rude." Jost said.

She laughed and gave him one more hug.

"Right, ya'll take care of yourselves. No Heroin or any of that junk!" she said laughing.

"You to. No pot." I said, I tried to smile.

It was not as giddy as I think it should have been.

"Awww! Pots fun!" she said dramatically.

She waved as she walked off.

I thought I saw her smile fade as she turned away.

**Hannah's POV**

After saying good bye to the best band in the world (next to Joan jet and the blackhearts) I went over to the passenger pick up.

Dad said he was gonna pick me up. I waited for twenty minutes. Nothing.

So I walked over to the food court aria.

I slammed down my certified-army-duffle bag.

It was not totally Army-ish, I had put a bunch of pins and buttons and patches on it.

I sat there eating my French fry's when a rather cute boy plopped down next to me.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked me as the others came up behind me.  
Jost did not look happy.

"Eating." I replied, shoving a French fry in Bills mouth.

"YUM! FATS AND CALORIES!" He shouted licking my fingers. I had the momentary thought of if his tongue stud felt good on my finger that it would feel good shoved in my mouth.

"Is your dad not here yet?" Georg asked me.

"Nope." I said in a very 'Duh' tone.

"Well than! I think we shall stay here till he comes!"

"Bill –" Jost started to say something.

Bill just cut him off. "We can afford a little while. My mother already knows we like to be late. We will just say it was it was Georg."

"Hannah! We are sitting here and there is nothing you can do!" Tom said laughing.

I smiled a bit.

We laughed and chatted for a few minutes.

"Miss Jonson?"

I looked up to see two army-guard-guys.

The boys looked up.

"woh!" Tom said.

"Hunka hunka!" Georg said.

I just rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Your father is in a meeting, he sent us to get you."

As much as I expected.

"Thank you." I said.

I went to grab my bag but Bill beat me to it.  
When he handed me the strap he also slipped something in my hand.

"Bye" I said to the boys as I walked away, I looked back to see Bill raise his hand to say "Call me!"

I laughed and fallowed the cronies.

**Tom's POV**

I was really surprised that there were no screaming fan-girls. Not that I really minded.

Jost said that he might have let it slip that we were coming home a week later.  
Maybe.

We were walking out the door when Gustav suddenly started pointing at the Gastronomiebereich _(food court)_.

"Hannah!" We all looked over to see Hannah sitting down at a table looking like she would like to smash some ones head in. I had a feeling her fathers.

"COME ON!" Bill said shouting.

"SHHH!" Georg said, we did not want to attract Fan-girls.

"Bill. We really have to go." Jost said.

I do not think he heard him, he was already running

"Ahh…Billa is in love!" Gustav said laughing.

We walked over to him and Hannah.

I guess Bill had asked her something because she replied "eating" and shoved a French fry in his mouth.

"YUM! FATS AND CALORIES!" Bill shouted.  
Bill took the French fry out of her mouth and licked her finger with the whole length of his tongue.

She had a weird look on her face, like she was thinking something really pleasant than banished that thought from her head.

"Is your dad not here yet?" Georg asked her.

"Nope" she replied.

"Well than! I think we shall stay here till he comes!"

"Bill –" Jost started to say something.

Bill just cut him off. "We can afford a little while. My mother already knows we like to be late. We will just say it was it was Georg."

Georg grimaced at this; I could tell he was holding back laughter.

"Hannah! We are sitting here and there is nothing you can do!" I said laughing.

She smiled a bit. I think she was happy that she had some one to sit with, even if she would never say it.

We laughed and chatted for a few minutes.

"Miss Jonson?"

I looked up to see two army-guard-guys.

They were really big, well….not as big as Georg

"woah!" I said.

"Hunka hunka!" Georg said.

Gustav put his hand over his mouth to cover his laughter.

She just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Your father is in a meeting, he sent us to get you."

One of them said. She nodded her head.

"Thank you." I said.

She went to grab her bag but Bill beat her to it.

He was smirking, I mean really smirking, I was wondering what he was doing.

"Bye" She said waving as she and sergeants "HUNKA HUNKA!" walked away.

I found out what he had handed her when he raised his thumb and pinky finger to his ear and mouth and mouthed 'Call me!'

"Now may we go?"  
Jost asked us.

"JA WE MAI NOW GEH!" Bill said in a really weird mix of German and English.

We laughed as Jost scowled. We walked out side to see my baby, my Escalade.

One of the air port Valet were waiting by it.

I ran over to it kissing and fawning over it.

"Ahhh….baby I missed you soo much!" the others were laughing. At least I was speaking all German. And not some weird mix like Bill.

We climbed into the car and I drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**BTW...if you are to stupid to know it. the song is "your gonna go far kid" By The Offspring.  
BRILL SONG!**

YAY . for first reviews!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Hannah's POV**

I got into the big car with the two dudes, one of them was really cute.

I knew he really really really wanted to flirt, but dern that active duty!

I looked at the peace of paper in my hand. Sure enough there was a phone number on it, I stuck it in my pocket for later use.

They dropped me off at the house, it was in a rather posh neighborhood with large posh houses and with tiny posh lawns…hahah Posh. Don't you love that word? Posh posh posh….

I got out of the car and walked inside.

The house had a huge inside. The walls were a soft cream color.

I walked into the kitchen and went to the pantry…yum coke!

The kitchen was your basic huge house-gotta-have-the- best-hard-wood-floors-big-stove-and-granite-counter-top-kinda kitchen.

I briefly looked threw the rest of the house. Same old same old.

I than went up stairs.

There was a guest bedroom with pale blue walls, white lace curtains and a big white bed that had a pristine white and bedspread with light blue paisleys on it.

Over all a nice bedroom.

I just walked right past my dads room. I never go in there any how.

Than it was my room.

I walked in and saw that it was just to my orders.  
One wall was a thick black and the other three were a rich Tudor red color.

My black wrought iron bed was standing in the middle of the large room. It had once been a garden gate.

It had a black and red toile bedspread with little white flowers on it.

I walked over to the large bay window and opened it wide.

I looked around as I took a sip of my soda.

"Hmm…" I thought out loud.

I plopped my bag down on the bed and dug in it.

I found my iPod and went down stairs.

I walked over to the Stereo system and plugged it in.  
I turned up the volume so that it was blasting and than went back up stairs. I could here it quite plainly.

In the far left corner of my bedroom was about four large boxes, I walked over and started unpacking.

First I set up my abundance of makeup on the large vanity that matched my bed than I placed a few huge Candle holders, also black and shiny metal, on the each side of my bed on the stands.

I shoved my clothes in the closet. I would have to clean those later.

I hung up my posters.

I had the basics, Joan Jett and the blackhearts, Green day, The Romans, The clash, Evenessence and Tokio hotel.  
YES! TOKIO HOTEL!  
Shut up.  
There awesome!

I also had a few book posters, Harry Potter and The inheritance cycle.

I even had one of Albert Einsteine sticking out his tongue. Genius!

"Now dance fucker dance, man you never had a chance, and no one even knew, it was really only you." I sang as I looked around the room in delight, it looked as if Jane Seymour lived there herself…. Well maybe a very Punk-Harry-Potter-Crazed Jane Seymour.

_Ding-dong_ I heard the door ring, I wiped off my hands and walked down the stairs.

I was trying to take my boots off at the same time, not the best idea in the world.

I ended up tripping on the second to last stair. I fell on my butt and swore loudly when I twisted my ankle.

I was not as graceful than one might think.

I hobbled over to the door still cursing under my breath.

I opened it to find a lady with a kind face (that kinda reminded me of Bill and Tom in a weird way,) She had dyed blond hair, she was holding some sort of meat like thing that was covered in some sort of lumpy gravy.

There was also a man standing next to her, he was rather tall and had a rough look about him, he had messy dark brown hair and a few tattoos on his arms.

"Hi! mein Name ist Simone und das ist mein Mann Gordon, wollten wir heißen Sie herzlich willkommen in der Nachbarschaft" The lady said brightly and rather fast…

"uhhh…Kein… sprechen… deutsches" I said to them.

The lady just smiled and continued in a thick accent.

" okay than!....Hi! my name is Simone and this is my husband Gordon, We wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood"

The man next to her smiled.

"ahhh….." I said smiling. "My Name is Hannah, Nice to meet you. Come in!" I said.

They smiled some more as I lead them into the kitchen,

"Sorry about the music," it was really really loud.

"Nien, that is fine, we are used to it...Just leave it on." The man said laughing.

I smiled and gestured for the lady to put the dish down on the clean counter.

"We hope you don't mind, our sons and there friends are coming, we made them come and say hallo."

"Yeah, that's fine…" Just than Break Away started playing.

"_I've got other plans today.  
Don't need permission anyway...  
'cause here we're standing after all.  
With my back against the wall,  
Against the wall!" _

GOD I FREAKING LOVED THAT SONG!

The two adults shared a worried look as Simone said "You like Tokio Hotel?"

"Yes! I love them."

I heard the front door open and slam.

Before I knew it I heard a shout of "HANNAH!" And Georg was crushing me in a bear hug.

"You like Tokio Hotel?" Tom asked smirking as Georg put me down.

"Aww…shucks! My Anti-fan-girl cover is blown!" I said sarcastically as I hugged Gustav.

"How's it going turtle boy?" I asked him.

"Fine." He said. "Bill is happy to see you." He smiled a really devil-like smile I did not think the drummer could smile.

"Is he?" I looked around and saw Bill standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"JA!" he said.

He than walked over and gave me a huge hug, picking me up and spinning me around…again with the hugging?

"Miss me?" I asked with my arms around his neck when he put me down.

"More than you know!"  
he said smiling even more.

"Boys?" I think that was Gordon.

"This is Hannah. The Girl from the plane." Tom said.

"ahhh….the beautiful one? Is that right Bill?" He asked.

Bills face turned the cutest shade of crimson at his step father's words.

"Did you call me Beautiful Billa?" I asked, my arms were still around his neck. I did not really want his hands to move from my hips.

"No." he mumbled.

"Oh?" I asked.

"_I said you were breathtaking_." He whispered as Tom shouted gleefully "He said you were breathtaking!"

"awww…." I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

The boys wolf-whistled. Bill Just grinned.

"Is your father home?" Simone asked.

"No, not yet." I said, I still was latched to Bills hips.

"Yes, we met him about a month ago. Nice man. Bit stern." She said.

"I guess..." I said shrugging. "I am being a really bad hostess. Can I get y'all something."

Tom snorted.

"What?" I asked him,

"y'all….that's funny."

Simone went to smack him, I beat her to it.

"Fuck!" He yelled.

"Shut your trap." I called.

"Can I get_ Sie viel _something?" (_you lot) _I asked.

"No. no. why don't you take the boys upstairs and I will cook dinner."

"Mrs. Trumper. You don't need to do that." I said.

"Not at all!" She said as she walked into the kitchen and started rummaging around.

"Don't bother protesting." Georg whispered in my ear patting his 'large' belly.

"COME ON! I WANNA SEE YOUR ROOM!" Bill shouted as he started pulling out of the room.

"Coming Bill…uuhhh…Mrs. Trumper? Nothing with Goat intestines eh?" I asked.  
She laughed as they boys pulled on me some more.

"GOD DAMM IT BILL! MY ANKLE HURTS ENOUGH AS IT IS!" I yelled as Bill tried to pull me up the stairs.

He looked down at my swollen ankle and frowned.

"What did you do?" Gustav asked, he put his hands on his hips and looked at me.

"I tried to run down the stairs and take off my boots at the same time, not the best idea I have ever had, although I have had worse…."

"Hmm!" Bill walked over to me and threw me over his shoulder. I was a bit surprised. He did not look that strong.

I laughed as I felt the blood rushing to my head.

I smacked his skinny-jeaned-very-cute-ass.

"Enjoying the view?" Bill asked me.

"Yes I dare say I am." My face would have been red even with out the gravity.

"Can't say I am complaining." He laughed, the boys laughed too.

"Which room?" Georg said turning his head upside down and looking at me.

"The one at the end of the hall." I said.

We walked into my room, Bill threw me down on the bed.

"MAN THIS ROOM GROOVES!" Tom shouted.

I could hear things like "wicked."

And "Mittelalter!" _(medieval)_

Bill plopped down next to me on the bed.

"This room is Phat!" Bill laughed.

Did that man just say Phat? Oh! never mind.

He rolled over to me and smiled.

And for once in my life, I felt shy! I smiled and blushed.  
I FUCKING BLUSHED!

"You like music no?" Tom said looking around the room at the posters.

"Yeah, I mean, Music is my life!"

They smiled at me.

"You have more makeup than Bill! And that is saying something!" Georg said laughing, looking at my vanity.

"I am an eyeliner junky."

"You and Bill really are the perfect couple."  
Tom said, 'swooning'.

"Ja! Ja!" Georg shouted. "You could have little Punk babies!"

"Hannah and Billa Küssen in a tree –"

"Gustav, I would shut your mouth." I said cutting him off and sitting up.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do little miss I am not wider than three fence posts? Punch me?" Georg looked at him odd. I guess that was a bit daring for him.

"Sounds like a plan!" I walked up and gave him one a hell of a right hook.

"OW!" he hit the floor with a thud.

The others were staring at the bleeding Gustav on the floor.

Tom looked as if he wanted to laugh, Georg was in shock, and Bill…he was looking at me….

"What's going on?" Simone said as she busted into the room. She had on an apron and had a ladle in her hand.

"What did you boys do?" She said as she looked at Gustav's bleeding lower lip.

Gordon walked up behind her.

THAN EVERY ONE OF THE BLOOD TRAITORS POINTED AT ME!

"What? He was teasing me."

Simone looked at me in a very 'mother' like way.

It was odd. I really had not had someone look at me like that in over five years.

"I won't hit him again…" I said.

"Good! I do not want you hurting them because you have had training on how to throw a punch." She turned to Gustav.

"I am ashamed of you! You may be an adult but I really don't care! You watch your mouth at that lady." And with that she left the room.

Gordon looked behind him to see that his wife had gone.

Than he walked over to me and gave me a hi5

I smacked the mans hand and went over to turtle boy.

I had a very brill thought…

"I am sorry I hit you Franklin." I said, it took all my might not to laugh.

I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Truce?" I asked.

"Franklin?" he said as he grudgingly shook my hand.

"Ja." I smiled and plopped down on the bed.

I looked at Bill and smiled.

He was still looking at me.

"Oh, mein gott…" Georg said as Tom started laughing.

"YOU HIT HIM! YOU FUCKING HIT HIM!" Georg was now laughing his head off with Tom, Gustav started laughing too.

"You are my master!" Georg said as he, Tom and Gus – Franklin, started to bow down to me.  
Bill laughed a loud laugh and started kissing my feet.

Soon we were all laughing so hard that we laid on the bed gasping for air. We were each haphazardly strewn on top of each other.

"Abendessen!" Gordon called up the stairs.

The Boys shot up at once.

"huh?" I asked.

"Dinner."

"Ohhhh…" I said limping out the door.

"Get what you want."

I looked at the stove, there was nothing that looked too…gross.

"Don't worry. It's just breaded pork chops and dumplings."  
she said laughing.

"Hmmm…." I got one and set it on a plate.

We ate in good conversation. I learned a lot about Germany.

Simone and Gordon lived just across the street.

Bill and Tom were gonna live there for a few months' and visit, and Gustav and Georg had a house downtown.

All to soon it was time for them to go.

I thanked Simone for the wonderful dinner and bade them good bye.

Her and Gordon left.

"We are going to a party tomorrow. Wanna come?" Bill asked.

"HELL YEAH!" I shouted.

Each of them hugged me as they left. Bill was last.

The others walked across the street. Bill had stayed behind.

He looked really nervous about something. I could not tell what it was.

He stepped a little closer to me. I did not move.

He placed both his hands on my cheeks.

I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"Gute Nacht Hannah."  
Bill said as he swooped down and kissed my lips briefly.

He pulled away, I let out the breath I did not know I was holding.

I smiled and said "good night."

He smiled a sweet smile and walked down the street.

I shut the door and screamed at the top of my lungs.

Not to bad for a first kiss…

Dad was still not home yet so I went to clean up the kitchen.

After it was all and spotless I went back up stairs and took a shower and put on some pajamas.

After lighting a few candles I crawled into bed with my new book. The catcher in the rye.  
I have always wanted to read it.

I was half way threw the book, I was so captured by it that I did not hear my dad come home.

He walked into my bedroom.

I jumped about four feet into the air when he knocked on the door.

"Good book?" He asked as he walked over and hugged me.

"Eh, not to shabby, Hi daddy!" I called as I hugged him back.

"Like your room?" he asked me.

"Yes! I love it. They did a good job."

"That is good." He said smiling, he still had on his army suit thingy.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Same old same old."

"That is my strong girl. What happened to your hand?" he asked.

I looked down at my swollen knuckles.

"I smashed it on the banister as I fell down the stairs." I said as I wiggled my blue foot in the air.  
Yeah, so I had gotten the fist from hitting Gustav, but he did not need to know that.

"Hmmm…" he said frowning, "how was your flight?" he asked.

"Fine, met a little old lady I talked to." Okay, so the little old lady was Georg…

"That is good."

"Mrs. And Mr. Turmper came for dinner, said they wanted to meet me, they brought there sons too. Nice people"  
I commented.

"Oh? Are they home? Simone said that they were in America on business."

I snorted.

"What?" dad asked.

"Nothing, just randomly thinking of a cartoon." I pulled out of the air…it's happened before!

I don't think I will tell him that Bill and Tom were not business men.

"You should get some sleep." Dad said to me.

I flopped back in bed as he pulled the covers over me.

"Night girl." He said in his thick Texas accent.

"Good night dad."

He blew out the candles on the bed stand.

But just as he was about to leave he turned around and said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. There is a girl. Her name is Emily, her father George White is one of my friends from the academe. Her mother died and he is in active duty, She is going to be staying here. I want you to be gentle with her."

That was a bit of a shock. Okay…just as long as she does not touch my copy of Brisinger signed by writing god! Christopher Paolini we should get a long fine….hehehe.

I did not say that out loud.

"How old is she?" I asked instead.

"About your age, you are only a few months off I think."

"Hmmm… night dad." I said.  
He shut the door. I heard his foot steps fade down the hall.

Not the 'Welcome home' family scene that you were expecting now was it?

I laid in the dark, I had a lot to think about. Slowly I drifted off to sleep. The last thought I had before I went to sleep was of Bill's soft lips against mine.

I dreamed of him night....and turtles....


	5. Chapter 5

**Hannah's POV.**

The next morning I got up and did the basics. Shower, clothes…that kinda stuff.

I was feeling the time change, I had gotten up way before I should have, even earlier than my dad.

And he is mister I-am-in-the-army, we-get-up-at-the-crack-of-the-chicken.

I sat at my vanity and globbed on my makeup.

I heard my dad walk to the bathroom.

So once I was done I walked down stairs.

I went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Nothing much, I would have to go shopping.

The sun was just starting to come up.

"Morning hun." Dad said as he walked in.

"Morning daddy"  
I said as I put a plate of eggs in front of him.

"I am gonna bring Emily home around three, than I am going back to work, I probably won't get home till late."

"Okay, that is fine, I am going to go get some food, we are really low on the stuff I like to eat."  
I said as he laughed.

"You mean junk food?" he asked.

"Yeah," I chuckled a bit. It was way too early for any one to be up. Let alone giddy.

"That is fine with me." He said, "There is Money in the pig." He said pointing to a ceramic pig that we always put the extra cash it, it was sitting next to the sink.

"Okay…" I said, "Oh, and the Trumper's invited me out, I am going to go hang with them, I need to find some people that I know in Germany."

"Were are you going?" He asked. I was glad that my smooth tone of voice was enough for him to think that I was not up to no good.

"Umm…just around town I think, I am gonna go with the boys and there friends."  
Oops. Maybe I should not have said that.

"Boys! What boys?" Dad asked, his voice was sharper.

"yeah, the Kaulitz boys…well, men really."

"Kaulitz? Who are these Kaulitz's?" He asked.

"Simones twins. The ones I met last night…"  
I said in a slow voice.

"I thought that Simone's last name was 'Trumper'?"

Now I got why he was being so cross.

"OH! Dad, there from her last marriage."

"Oh, I see…okay than, are you bringing Emily?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess so, why not?"

"Okay than, have fun."

He got up and kissed my forehead.

He placed his hat on his head and walked out the door.

"I have him rapped around my finger" I mumbled to myself.

I put his dish in the sink and walked back upstairs.

I dug threw my closet and took out all my clothes.

I shoved them in the washer and hit play. I did not even sort it, i was too lazy, But than agian, what could happen?

By now the sun was fully up.

Pulled my hair back in a pony tail and grabbed my purse.

I plugged in my iPod (and when I say 'Plugged in' I mean into my head…) and grabbed the cash from the pig.

I even patted the pig!

I was just about to get into the car. Our silver Lexus SUV.

Than I realized that I had no clue were a store was.

I climbed into the car and drove across the street.

I walked up to the door and knocked. I wondered if any one was even up.

"Wissen Sie, wie spät es ist?? Fucking Hölle!"  
_(__Do you know what time is it? Fucking hell!)_

I heard a voice yell in the background as the door opened.

Bill looked me up and down and blushed bright crimson.

"Fucking Hell!" I screamed jumping up and down. I clapped some too.

Bills hair was messy and he had on no make up. He looked really cute.

"Sorry…" he said blushing more.

"It's all right ." I said back, just than I heard a clomping down the stairs and Tom yelling "Wenn ich Auge Taschen! so helfen Sie mir!"

I was pretty sure that meant "if I have Eye-bags! So help me!"

"Tom schließen Sie Ihre fucking Mund! Seine Hannah! Sie dumm Kopf! Und wenn ich höre, noch etwas über Ihre dumm Ihre Effing Auge Taschen werde ich schieben Sie Ihre Ängste, Ihre ass!"  
_(Tom shut your fucking mouth! it's Hannah! you stupid head! and if I hear one more thing about your stupid your effing eye bags I will shove your dreads up your ass!) _

Bill yelled at his brother, I was not exactly sure what it meant, but I was sure that it had quite a few swear words in it, Bill called Tom a stupid head and that he said something about shoving Toms dreads up his ass.

"BILL!" a female voice yelled. Simone came to the door and smacked him in the head.

"Bill! Watch your mouth! Gehen Sie sitzen und essen, haben Sie genug getan, ich danke Ihnen!" she screamed at him.

I started laughing as I heard Gordon scream something else.

"I am sorry, they are a bit testy when they have get up in the morning, them and Georg and Gustav stayed up at all hours of the night playing video games."

She said, rapping a bathrobe around herself.

"Oh, that's okay, I did not mean to wake you."  
I said apologizing.

"No, no, that's alright. How can help you?"

"Do you know were a grocery store is?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, just down the corner, turn left at the light and keep going straight till you find the ALDI."

"Thanks so much," just than Bill appeared behind her, he had a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Vo still comin to zee parvey?" he asked.

I giggled a bit at how silly his already silly voice sounded with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Yes I am still coming; although I am gonna have to bring some one, call me a baby sitter."

"How old is he?" Bill asked, he did not sound very happy about it.

"_She_ is my age." I said stressing the she.

"Okay! Tom needs a date any how."

"TOM! I GOT YOU A DATE!" I yelled threw the door.

"DANKE!" he laughed.

"Well I have to go. And you need eye-liner!" I laughed.

I waved good bye and got in the car.

I saw Bill still standing in the door way, so I plugged in my iPod and blasted Beichet.

I banged my head as he laughed.  
The weird part was that I was singing in English.

I waved again and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

**RIGHT! WE WANT ALLTHE DUDES WHO REVIEWD! YOU LOT ROCK!  
THANKS THANKS DANKE DANKE!  
**

**_______________(Is to lazy to type the **_**Bill~Tom~Georg~Gustav~ thing)______________**_

**Emily's POV**

My mother had just passed away in a horrid car crash, my dad had been able to come back home on emergency, but he had to go back to Iraq so I was staying with his best military buddy, Coronal Johnson.

Coronal Jonson picked me up at the airport.

The drive was long and silent.

We arrived at his house and I went to put my stuff upstairs. I had four large suitcases filled with clothes and accessories. I had no idea how long I would be staying.

It took both of us to carry all of my luggage upstairs.

He walked me up the stairs, I almost tripped on a pair of Red Converses. They were the kind that went up to your knee.

The room he set me in was sooo cute. I loved it, it was white and blue, and the windows looked out on the back yard.

Coronal Johnson seemed nice. I hoped that staying here would be pleasant.

"That is just about it." He said plopping my bag on the bed.

"How do you like your room?" he asked. I could tell he was trying to be nice.

"It's very cute." I said smiling.  
"Very Anne-of-green-gables"

He looked at me as if he was thinking of something then said; "is that the one with the doctor…Gilbert Blithe?" he asked.

"Yes! Have you read it?" I asked him.

"No, but I think my daughter has…She will read whatever is not nailed down, I think she had a thing about that book when she was younger, As I recall she would not stop talking about it for a whole week, and than she found Harry Potter." I sighed… "Have you read Harry Potter?" He asked me.

"No sir." I said.

"I see…well be prepared to read them."

"How do you mean sir?" I asked.

"My Daughter, Hannah, she is about your age, She is crazy about them. She says she has OPD…Obsessive Potter Disorder."

"She can't be that bad." I said smiling.

He huffed and led me down the hall to the last bedroom, He opened it to show a very Tudor-ish bedroom, with no less than five Harry Potter Posters on the walls.

He than pointed to a bookshelf. There was a whole shelf that had just the Harry Potter Books.

"I stand corrected." I laughed.

He smiled at me and said: "She went out to get some Junk food. She will be back soon I think."

"Okay."

I was eager to meet her, another military brat as I liked to call kids like me.

The man looked around the room and sighed.

"Has not been here for more than five hours and the room is already messy!"  
I laughed a bit and looked at the books strewn around to room, the clothes and eyeliner on the floor.

"That girl! I don't know what I am going to do with her."

He walked me back to my room.

"Make your self at home." He said smiling slightly.

I closed the door behind me thanking Coronal Jonson. I walked over to my suitcase trying to find something better to wear. I pulled out an aqua blue polo and navy blue shorts and changed.

"Emily! I am going back to work! I left my number and Hannah's number on the kitchen table. Call if you need any thing." He called up the stairs.

"Okay, thank you!" I yelled back.

I heard the door close and a car pull away; I flopped down on the bed and just laid there.

After about forty minutes of sitting in my own misery I deseeded to go down stairs.

I walked downstairs to see a girl walk through the door.

She was a bout my height with short dark brown hair and a very punk-rocker style.

She had a small lip ring and a purple stripe in her hair.

I was a little leery of meeting her. I walked down the stairs to greet her and introduce myself.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi…who are you?" she smiled a bit.

Guess her dad did not tell her.

"I'm Emily White, my mother just passed and my father is a friend of your father's so I am staying with you for a while." I said explaining myself.

"I was joking, I know who you are." She laughed.

Then her tone became serous.

"Oh and I am sorry for your loss." She said.

"Thanks." I muttered tears rising to my eyes. I quickly wiped my eyes and swallowed my sobs.

"I'm Hannah." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you too." She said smiling at me.

Than I noticed that she had a few bags if grocery's in the hands, she looked really strong.

She smiled some more and walked into the kitchen.

She dumped the food on the counter and took it out of the bags.

"Wanna know what bugs me?" she asked.

I looked down at the pile of food on the counter, chips and bread and mustard…there was a package of soda too.

"What?"

"That you have to pay extra for bags! Bags! Damn Hippys!...Oh! and you can eat that." She said laughing.

I grinned and ate the sugary bun with a fever.  
I was starving!

Hannah grabbed a can of tuna and some Swiss cheese, "Do you like tuna melts?" she asked.

"Yes I love them."

I sat on the counter as she made the sandwich.

She cut the sandwich and set it in front of me.

"This love! Is German potato salad! So! You know what they say! When in Germany! Eat potato salad!" she plopped it on the plate and looked at me.

I took a bight and smiled, "This is really good!"

"Danke!" she laughed.

She took out the ham and started to make herself a sandwich.

She ranted on about hippys and how much she liked ham.  
what a weird kid…she seemed really talkative.

I ate my food in silence.

I missed home where we would talk about everything and anything at dinner.

I missed my mom's laugh when I told her what had happened at school. I missed everything about her and home. I finished my sandwich and put my plate in the sink.

"May I please be excused?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Uhhh…yeah?" Hannah said looking at me like I was mad.  
Maybe she was more forward than I am.

I was about to burst into tears right then and there.

I ran up to my room tears forming in my eyes. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I jumped onto the bed and buried my face into the pillow.

I cried hard tears running furiously down my cheeks. I wanted so much for this to all be a bad dream not that I didn't like staying with the Johnson family I just missed my mom and my dad too. I missed home.

I heard someone knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked trying to sound happy.

"It's Hannah…duh! I came to make sure you were okay." She said through the door.

"I am not okay." I said.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked.

"Sure come on in." I said. Might as well vent to someone, I might feel better.

Hannah walked into the room and sat on the bed next to me.

"I assume you are upset cause of your mother?" She asked.

"Yes. I miss her so much." I cried.

"I know how you feel I lost my mother too." She said.

"She was in an awful car wreck. A drunken man drove the car that ran into hers. My momma didn't deserve to die." I said.

"No she didn't but it happened and you have to learn to move on." She said solemnly.

"I know but I can't seem to stop thinking of her, and when I do I immediately start to cry." I said sighing in frustration.

"I know I was the same way when my mother had died but you will feel better soon." She said

"I sure do hope so cause this really sucks." I said with a slight chuckle.

"Do you want to come to a party with me tonight?" She asked.

"Yes most definitely that sounds fun." I said. Hannah really had made me feel better.

Although they way she talked did not match her punk outfit. She talked like some sort of 80 year old British lady but with out the accent.

"And it will get your mother off of your mind." She added as she walked to the door.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She said as I got up to find a nice outfit.

"I'll just let you get ready." She said walking out of the room.

I walked over to my suitcase and dug through its contents nervously.

I couldn't find anything party worthy.

I opened another suitcase digging frantically. Finally I pulled out my silver sequined dress.

It was perfect for the party, I pulled it out and put it on.

It reached about mid thigh and had spaghetti straps.

I pulled my silver bangles and silver heart necklace out of my bag of jewelry.

I put on a pair of silver ballet flats. I ran into the bathroom to apply makeup and fix my messy hair.

I applied silver eyeliner mascara and a smoky grey shadow to my eyes then put a shiny light pink gloss on my lips.

I put a silver clip in my hair to pull back my bangs and brushed it out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hannah's POV**

I ran into my room I didn't have much time to get ready.

I pulled open my dresser drawer getting my black leather skirt and maroon halter.

I quickly changed and pulled on my black leather combat boots.

I got my dagger earrings out of my jewelry box and quickly put them in my ears.

I went over to my vanity and freshened up my make up.

I proceeded to get my hair gel off of my vanity. I put some in my hands and applied it to my hair running my fingers through it. I quickly fluffed my hair, I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs.

I didn't see Emily anywhere. She had better hurry up, she had five minutes before I would leave without her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Emily's POV**

I walked down the stairs and saw Hannah standing there impatiently.

I grabbed my sweater and I ran outside to the car.

"What are you doing? This way." She started walking across the street.

"What took you so long?" She asked aggravated.

"You should try finding something party worthy in those suitcases there are three of them and I only packed like five nice outfits." I said

"Well lets just get going."

"We can be fashionable late." I said.

"Whatever." She replied.

We walked across the street to a large house, It didn't seem to be a big party because there were only four cars. We both walked up to the door and Hannah rang the doorbell.

A tall boy with black hedgehog hair answered the door smiling.

Another boy came to the door. He was a tad bit shorter than the other and had blonde dreadlocks. He smiled at me.

"Tom, this is Emily, your date."

"The more the merrier." He said winking at me. I giggled and turned away blushing. Hannah just sighed and rolled her eyes at me.

"Come in." The hedgehog haired one said.

Hannah and I walked in to see two other guys sitting at a table.

"How are my boys?" Hannah asked looking at them.

"Good." The brow haired one.

"Hey." The blonde one said.

"Who's that?" The brown haired one asked.

"This is my friend Emily." Hannah said gesturing to me. I waved at everyone and the waved back.

"Emily this is Bill, Tom, Georg, and Gustav." Pointing to the black hedgehog haired boy then dreadlocks boy then brown haired, and last blonde.

Just then there was a knock on the door and two girls walked in.

Georg and Gustav walked over to them and hugged them. They must be their girlfriends I thought.

"Do you want to go clubbing with us?" Bill asked.

"Yes that would be so fun!" She shouted.

"Hannah won't your dad be mad?" I asked.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She said.

"If he finds out it was your idea got it?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah, my idea whatever." She said linking arms with Bill and walking to his car.

I stood there in the house with Tom. He offered his hand and I took it.

His hand was warm, big and calloused. He smiled at me and we walked outside.

"Bill I am taking the Escalade you can take the Mercedes!" Tom shouted.

"Okay!" Bill shouted.

Tom opened my car door as I muttered thanks then he climbed into the drivers seat. He turned to me smiling and biting on his lip. I smiled back, Tom was extremely gorgeous.

We drove to the club in a comfortable silence occasionally exchanging flirtatious glances.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**YEAH I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKS.  
THIS IS THE END UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!**

**WE HAVE NO IDEA!  
WOOT CAPSLOCK!**

**THANKS SO MUCH! DANKE DANKE DANKE  
HANNAH UND EMILY!**


	7. KILL HANNAH PLEASE DO IT!

**RIGHT! Hannah, your ever faithful, always forgetful writer would like to beg your forgiveness...it seems that she forgot that she had at least four chapters written for this fiction.  
Now! that is not to say that she forgot about the fic! we could never do that. There was a debate about whether or not we should just end the fiction and drop it because we it had seemingly died. Of course...it had not...at least not yet...This was sort of a hard fic because it never really had an end. Just the beginning. Well...any ways...NEW CHAPTERS!  
AND HANNAH HAS AN IDEA AS HOW TO END IT!  
WHOOT WHOOT!**

Send the pitch forks and Fire at her! do it! she begs of you.  
But don't yell at Emily...

ON A DIFFERENT NOTE! WE WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A GREAT BIG WELCOME TO THLUVR!  
SHE HAS NOW GOTTEN AN EMAIL AND HAS A BRAND NEW SITE AND STORY! WOOT FOR HER AND HER GREAT REVIEWS!

ON WITH THE FICTION AND REVIEW~!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Emily's POV.**

**__________________  
**

We arrived at the club finally and flashing cameras surrounded us.

"Bill! Tom!" People were shouting.

We slowly opened the car door and climbed out. Tom grabbed my hand and Bill grabbed Hannah's as we ran inside.

"Wow." I panted as we passed through the front doors.

"Wow is right!" Hannah shouted.

"Welcome to our world." Bill said laughing.

"Let's get some drinks." Hannah said smiling evilly.

"Yeah!" Bill shouted.

"Hannah, I don't think this is a very good idea." I said timidly.

"Come on Emily loosen up! You just got here and you are already cramping my style!" She shouted then laughed.

"Did I really just say '_cramping my style'_?" she asked herself.

"Uh sorry." I mumbled.

"Whatever just have a shot." Hannah said grabbing a shot off of a nearby table.

"Um I think I'll pass." I said backing away.

"Come on Emily you can't go to a club and not have at least one drink." Tom said smirking.

"Thanks for ganging up on me you guys." I said grabbing the shot glass.

_What's the worst that can happen?_ I thought to myself taking the shot glass.

I would find that out later.

I quickly drank the shot and coughed a bit at the burning sensation in my throat. Tom patted me on the back and Hannah laughed.

"Very smooth." Hannah chuckled then downed a shot of her own like a pro.

"Gee thanks." I said.

"Here take this to wash out the taste." Hannah said handing me a large margarita.

I took it and practically chugged it. I could feel myself getting buzzed already.

"Whoa Em slow down." Hannah said laughing.

"Gosh, Would you make up your mind!" I shouted.

"Wanna dance?" Tom asked tugging on my hand.

"Yeppers!" I shouted excitedly. It wasn't like me to be so hyper.

Tom pulled me out onto the dance floor and we grinded against each other. He grinned broadly and I smiled. The last thing I remember was Tom kissing me feverishly on the lips.

__________________________________________________________________

**Please visit our myspace page (link on bio) and take a look.  
Photos and updates every day. "D **


	8. Chapter 8

***Hannah jams to break away as she posts.* **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Tom's POV

I pulled Emily out onto the dance floor and we grinded.

She was a really good dancer too. I turned her around and kissed her full on the lips.

She tasted like shots of tequila and lime. I smiled and so did she. She started to giggle madly.

"Tom." She said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know!" She shouted and started laughing. I was

starting to think those drinks were not a good idea.

"Emily have you ever drank alcohol before tonight?" I asked her balancing her by placing my hands on her shoulders. She seemed to be swaying a lot.

"No, this is fun!" She shouted.

I saw her reach for her dress. I had a feeling she was about to flash the crowd. As awesome as that would be, I had to stop her.

"Emily, I think you should keep that covered." I said grabbing her hands, they were awfully cold.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just keep your clothes on." I said wincing at my own words. I never thought I would have to say that but I felt responsible for her.

"Tom I don't feel so good." She said swaggering around the club.

I chased after her and grabbed her shoulders just as she was about to fall to the ground.

I walked her over to a booth at the back of the club and laid her down with her head in my lap as I stroked her hair. She smiled and went to sleep.

I decided not to bother Hannah and Bill I was sure Emily would be fine.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hannah's POV**

I laughed and smiled as Emily and Tom danced.

She looked pretty drunk, I just hoped she would be able to pull herself together in front of my dad. She better not do anything stupid.

Maybe those drinks weren't such a good idea.

I saw Tom talking to her and walk her over to a table. I looked at them concerned but Tom gave me thumbs up.

I shrugged it off and walked with Bill onto the dance floor.

"You think she will be okay?" Bill asked concerned.

"Yeah she will be fine. She has Tom to take care of her. Lets have some fun." I said smiling.

"Kay." He said twirling me around like a ballerina. I smiled and we started to slow dance to the music. Stolen by Dashboard Confessional.

I smiled as Bill and I swayed to the music his hands resting on my hips and my arms wrapped around his neck. He was really tall!

I rested my head on his chest and listened to his fast heartbeat.

He smiled and suddenly the song ended.

We danced threw six more songs.

We grinded, we laughed. We did every dance known to man.  
I had a blast.

"That was a great dance." I said to him.

He smiled at me. "Come on. I want to see how Emily is doing

"Okay." He took me by the hand and led me over to them.

What I saw did not make me happy. Emily was hunched over on the table while Tom rubbed her back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I think I had too much to drink. At first it was fun, now. Not so mu-ch." She hiccupped a bit in the middle.

"You had a shot and a Margarita. How can you be drunk?"

I asked as I felt her forehead, she was hot.

"Shit. Guys. Can you take us home?" I said turning around.

"Sure, No problem." Bill and Tom said at the same time.

"Uhhh…." Emily said standing up.

Tom and Bill started to the door.

"Uhhh, this way?"  
I called walking the other way.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

**KEEP ON DIGGING IN THE DIRT! IN THE DIRT!**

BUDDLE BUDDLE BUMP BUMP! 


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!  
HANNAH JUST LEARNED THAT YOU CAN GET TO THE GERMAN ITUNES FROM THE US ONE!  
WHOOT WHOOT! CAN YOU SAY WEIRD GERMAN SONGS!**

As a nuther note. You all have heard of Cinnema Bizzare.  
What do you think of them?

Emily's POV.

She started walking to the back of the club.

"Was! What are you doing?" Tom asked.

"GEORG! GUSTAV! WE ARE GONNA LEAVE." Hannah called to them on the dance floor.

They waved to say they heard and continued dancing with their dates.

Hannah saw a waiter in a corner.  
"Wait here will ya?"

Bill and Tom nodded as I leaned against Tom.

I wondered what she was doing.

Hannah pulled her shoulders back and downed a sexy smirk.

She walked over to the guy with a bounce in her step.

She let out a whistle.  
As the Guy looked her way she ran a hand threw her hair and fluffed it.

Bill, Tom and I were looking at her in shock.

And Bill in shock. And a bit more shock. And a tincy bit of arousal. And a bit of jealously, and a bit more shock.

His face kept going back and forth.  
He looked funny.

She asked him a few things, it was obvious she was flirting.

Then it clicked, she was flirting.

I pulled myself off of Tom and twirled a strand of hair around my finger.

My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to faint. But I tried to pull it off.

Tom was now looking at me the same way that Bill had looked at Hannah a few minutes ago.  
When they guy looked at me I waved and batted my eyelashes.

The guy nodded and he and Hannah walked over.

"He is going to show us the back way. That way we don't go threw that horde of paparazzi. I hate cameras." Hannah said in a California, rich kid accent.

I giggled a bit.  
"Danke." I said.

"ja." Was all he said.

He led them all to a back hallway and opened the door.

"Danke." Hannah said winking; she reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. But before she handed it to him she pulled it back just out of reach and said; "Nichts wird gesaqt warden. Wird es?"

"Nein!" he said quickly.

She handed it to him as she waved. It was plain to see that she wanted him to leave.

He nodded his thanks and walked away.

Hannah led them out into the warm summer air.

"You gave him your phone number?" I asked. My voice sounded weak even to my own ears.  
I felt the breeze hit my face.

"nah. It's my dads work number." She laughed. Her voice was getting fuzzy.

"That was sweet what you did back there." Bill said.

"Yeah! That was wicked." I heard Tom say. My eyes started to close.

"Haha. Call it a gift of mine." Hannah said.  
I felt the floor start to move.

"What to entangle men – ." Bills words faded out of sound.

____________________

**Tom's POV**

Hannah had just gotten us out of a bad situation, We were talking about it when I looked over at Emily. Her eyes drifted shut as she moved back and forth.  
Hannah, who saw what was going on, threw herself on the ground as Emily fainted.

"Oouch!" Hannah called as Emily hit her back. She shifted off of Hannah but fell to the ground with less impact.

Bill and I rushed to their sides.  
Emily had her back in the ground and her hair was on her face.

Bill stood Hannah up.  
"Shit man." Hannah said looking at her bloody forearms. They looked like they had gravel in them.

Her legs were scraped and so was her chin.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked. His face was full of worry.  
"Yeah, Emily?" She said as she looked down.

"Okay then."

She bent down and checked her vital signs.

"Well…We need to get her home as soon as we can. I don't think she needs to go to the hospital. I have nursed friends back to health and they were ten times worse then this. At least she is not throwing up." Hannah said standing up.

"It's nothing nurse Mary Jane can't handle." I looked at her odd. What was she talking about? Her name was Hannah.

I picked Emily up bridal style and carried her out to the car. She was out cold. I shoved her in the front seat buckling her seatbelt.

She never even flinched or uttered a sound. But she was obviously breathing. I could hear her snoring.

I drove to Hannah's house and parked in the driveway.

I opened up the car door to get Emily out.

I pulled her out of the car and carried her into the house.

I walked in and saw that Bill and Hannah were already there.

"Put her on the couch." Hannah ordered.

I set her down.

Hannah ran out of the room and dug around in the kitchen counters.

She got out a large, white jug of something from the cupboard.

She came back with a small cup.

"Tom. Get on the couch and hold her head up." Hannah said.

I did as she said, resting her head on my chest.

She ran the cup under her nose.  
Emily started sniffing and breathing heavily.

"What is that?" Bill asked, looking closely at what she was doing.

"Ammonia" She said slapping Emily gently on the soles of her feet.

"Emily. Emily. Wake up hon." She said.

"Ammonia?" I asked.

"Yeah! Why not! They make Smelling salts out of it?" Hannah said shrugging.

"Thought she would like that better then me slapping her upside the face – ahh…here we go."

Emily started to move her head. She coughed a few times.

"Oh. My god." Was her croaked reply.

Just then a car pulled into the drive way.  
Hannah's head shot up.

"Bill! Go get a Movie. Put it in. Tom! Get a blanket.  
Emily. Go to sleep!" Hannah said in a hushed voice.

"Okay…" Emily said, she did not look as if she was protesting.

We all did as we were told.

Hannah stripped out of her leather skirt in the walk way.

I saw Bill's jaw drop when he saw her lacy black thong.  
I smiled and kept going with my tasks.

Hannah Pulled a pair of shorts out from the back of the couch and pulled her hair up in a quick knot on the top of her head.

We were just sliding down to the floor as Hannah got popcorn into the microwave when her dad came in.

"Hannah, Emily?" Her dad called. We smiled and waved at him.

"Oh! Hi dad!" Hannah said walking over.

"Hannah. Who are they?" he asked.

He was a tall man in an army uniform.

He had a strong face, his short brown hair was slicked to the side and he did not look very happy.

"This is Bill und Tom!" Hannah said, then laughed.  
"haha. Und."

"What's wrong with Emily?" he asked.

Hannah just kept smiling, I looked at Bill. He was smiling too. But I saw the same thought running through his head.

'How does she lie like that?'

"These are the Kaulitz boys. We are gonna watch a movie. And she is asleep." Hannah said in a slow voice.

"You are being good aren't you?" he said giving us a steely look.

"Yes sir. Nothing bad going on." Emily let out a delicate snore.

"How long are you going to be here?" He asked.

"Just till the movie ends."

Bill said smiling.

"Alright then."

He said. "I am going up to bed. No nonsense."

"No sir." Hannah smiled sweetly.

He walked past her and stopped dead.

"What happened to you!" He asked taking in her cuts and scrapes.

"Tripped on a rock when I was walking over to ask if they wanted to watch a movie."

"And how long ago was that?" He asked.

"ermmm….fifteen-twenty minutes ago?" she said looking in the air.

"Sounds about right." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Get yourself cleaned up before you start the movie." And with that he left the room.

Once he was gone Hannah plopped down on the loveseat.

Bill came and sat next to her, he flung his arms around her and said into her ear "you are fucking genius!"

Hannah let out a giggle.  
She looked really pleased though.

_______________________________


	10. Chapter 10

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW DUDES!  
REVEWS ARE THE ONLY THING WE GET FOR ALL THE HARD WORK WE PUT INTO THE STORYS!**

DANKE!  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hannah's POV.**

We watched the movie.  
Well…Tom watched the movie while he sat next to Emily's feet and playing with her toes.

He just kept rubbing her feet.  
It was really sweet how he smiled that quiet smile that I never thought she would wear.

______________________________________________________________________

**Tom's POV.**

I can't really say that Hannah and Bill watched the movie.  
They sat on the loveseat laughing and whispering.

Bill had one arm around her shoulder and about half way through the movie her hand ended up in his lap.

They whispered little comments about the movie in each others ears.  
It was really kinda sweet.

Bill looked so happy.

All the while he had this giddy smile on his face, I knew he was having the time of his life.

I felt sort of at ease with Emily sleeping next to me.

I don't know, it was like she made every thing okay.

Whatever doubts I had she erased them like that! 

I felt so bad that she was sick.  
I just wanted to make her better.

_______________________________

**Bill's POV.  
**  
The movie ended in too short of a time.

I was having the time of my life with Hannah.

She was so smart and funny.

She had the wittiest comments about the movie, although it was not like we were really watching it.

I couldn't help but to notice when she put her hand in my leg.  
I smiled down at her.

She looked back up at me with a nervous look on her face, like she was worried that she had gone too far and crossed some sort of boundary that was set.

I hugged her tighter with my arm that was around her shoulders and kissed her temple.  
She smiled the sweetest smile and leaned into my chest.

Soon enough she was asleep in my arms.

I felt as if my soul was soaring.  
She was in my arms, sleeping on my chest.  
She fit so well…I sighed and stood up quietly.

Tom raised his eyebrows at me as I rolled my eyes at him.

"You did not let go of her hand that whole time." Tom said to me in a whisper as Hannah shifted in her sleep.

"You didn't let go of her foot that whole time." I bit back.

Tom let out a silent chuckle and went to pick up Emily.

I did the same for Hannah, lifting her in my arms and cradling her to my chest.

We made our way up the stairs, holding our precious cargo in our arms.

I stepped into Hannah's fantastic bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

I took off her shoes and clothes.  
I did not think she would mind since she had pop corn sticking all over her shirt because we decided to throw it at each other half way through the movie.

I tried not to look too closely to her stripped body under my hands.  
Her breasts were full and her stomach flat.

I saw a small gem hanging from her belly button, I laughed a bit at it.

I placed her under the blanket and walked out of the room.

I met Tom in the hallway.

"Did you take off her clothes?" Tom asked.

"Yeah…did you?" I asked.

"Mhhmmm" he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs.

_________________________________________________________________________

**Hmmm is not having anything witty to say Hannah does not.  
**

**Drool over Han Solo will she?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Victoria****. Hey you!  
Thanks for the comment.  
I am starting to lean to the not liking them. Although the bassist is kinda cute…in a gay, foundation wearing kinda way…Bill is still hotter though. HE DOES HIS OWN MAKE UP!  
although I do wanna know how you know when new chapters or storys are up.**

**Thanks.  
Hannah.**

**___READ AND REVEW PLEASE! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO US...REALLY! WE SCREAM WITH GIDDY JOY WHEN WE GET THEM WHILE OUR RENTS LOOK AT US AS IF WE ARE MAD...or maybe thats just Hannah....___________________________________________ **

That night I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing.

I rolled out of bed and flicked it open.

"Ich hasse Sie, was Sie wollen?" I asked, Okay, 'I hate you, what do you want?' Is not normally my way of answering a phone.  
But I mean, come on, it was like four in the morning and I had just been ripped out of a very nice dream about Hannah naked on a Maldives beach.

"Bill?" A choked voice asked.

"Hannah?" I was awake instantly.

"Oh! oh-god Bi-ll." She sobbed.  
Her voice made my heart wrench.

"I-I-I had-had a-a reall-y bad drea-m a-and you-yougot-were killed –" She sobbed.

"Shh shhh….its okay…" I cooed. She continued to cry, I just kept whispering sweet nothings until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry, I-I just wanted to-to make sure you were okay. That it w-asn't real." She said guilty.

"No. No. its fine. You can always call me no matter how silly it sounds." I said as I pulled on a pair of pants.

"Look, go down stairs and unlock the door. I will be right over." I said as I slipped on some shoes.

"You don't have – But I really don't want to be alone." She cried.

"Unlock the door. I will be right there." I said as I shut the phone.

I pulled on a shirt and walked down stairs.  
I was going to leave a note as to where I had gone but Tom was sitting on the kitchen counter eating a sandwich.

"What are you doing up?" I asked as I reached into the fridge for a coke.

"Dream." He said.

"What sort of dream?" I asked mindlessly as I looked around the kitchen for my wallet.  
I didn't remember where I had put it when we went home that night.

"Nice dream….Emily naked on a beach in Maldives." He said.

"That's weird….had the same dream…But with Hannah, not Emily." I mumbled, well…it wasn't really that weird.

We had had the same dream before, like the time that we both dreamed that a giant, flying, orange; monkey had come to eat us and the rest of our family.  
And had taken Georg and Gustav hostage to be concubines.

You should have seen our parents try to calm us down.  
We were freaking and crying and screaming.

Scared the shit out of Georg and Gustav, who had been sleeping over…The sad part about that was…we were fifteen

I shook my head trying to clear my head of the vision of the creepy monkey.

"Flying, orange monkey?" Tom asked.

I nodded my head.

"I still have issues with Monkeys….And so does Georg." Tom said with a chuckle.

I shook a hand through my hair.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I found my wallet next to the knife block.

"Hannah had a bad dream so I am gonna go check on her."

"Okay…" Tom smirked.

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

It was a steely black outside.  
A stiff wind blew the warm air around my face.

It was a short walk to her house, I walked up the drive and silently tried the doorknob.  
Sure enough it was unlocked.

I walked in and looked around.  
The TV was on.  
Viva TV played on mute.

Silently, I walked up the stairs.

I knocked on her door once and stuck my head in.

A few candles were lit, casting eerie shadow on the walls.  
I kicked off my shoes.

"Bill." She gasped.  
She was sitting in bed with the covers around her. She looked so scared.  
I never really though of her as the kind of person that would get scared.

I guess I was wrong.

"Oh baby." I mumbled.

And then for some reason, I don't know why.  
I took off my shirt.

I walked over to the bed and crawled in.  
She went straight to my arms.  
She climbed up in my lap and curled up.  
I rapped my arms around her as I rocked us back and forth.

"I just didn't want to be alone." She whispered.

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He got called on an emergency about an hour ago." She mumbled into my chest.

"Shhh shhh shhh…." I held her as she cried.

"Do you wanna tell me what the dream was about?" I asked. "It might help."

"I don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled.

"Okay, you don't have to." I said. She held on tighter.

Our skin was touching, she was still in her underwear.  
She was hot to my touch.  
I closed my eyes as we rocked back and forth in each others arms.

We sat there for who knows how long.

The moon shown through the window.

I thought she might have been asleep, but then after a long while I felt something brush against my throat, light as a feather.

At first I was not sure whether or not it was real.  
And then I felt it again on my jaw.

And then…then…I felt it on my mouth.

It was sweet and soft, with a building pressure.

With out any thought, I grabbed hold of her head with one hand and put the other on the nape of her neck as I deepened the kiss.

Our mouths moved with a simple passion I didn't know that existed.  
Her mouth was smooth as I moved my tongue over her lips.

I felt her grin as she felt my tongue stud run over the roof of her mouth.

Our heavy breathing could be heard throughout the room.

With a movement I flipped her over on her back.

Her hands went up and down my sides sending shivers to my spine.  
Her sent was intoxicating, like Oranges.

She sighed out my name as I flicked my tongue down her collar bone.  
Her skin was smooth and sweet.

She moved her hips against me.

I felt as if my soul was trying to bust out of my skin.

She ran her hands up and down my back as I sucked on her neck.

"Bill." She muttered in the sexiest voice I think I have ever heard.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked against her skin.

"Yes, Oh god yes." She mumbled as she clutched at my hair. As if she were trying to pull me even closer.

I reached around and unclasped her bra.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a warning.  
This chapter is not for the faint of heart.  
read at own risk.**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hehe...you may curse Hannah later.  
R&R PLZ!  
**____________________________

**Hannah's POV. **

Okay, I soo didn't see any of 'that' coming.

I had woken up to my dad shaking me.

"What?" I asked crankily.  
I had sat up in bed only to realize that I didn't have any clothes on.

On of the boys must have put me to bed because the last thing I remember was falling asleep in Bills arms, Bill's very comfortable, warm, soft, sweet arms.

It best have been Bill who undressed me, if not I was going to kick Tom's ass.

I sat up in bed and pulled the covers around me.

"Oh, Sorry." My dad said as he looked away pointedly.

"Yeah. What's the matter?" I asked as I looked around the dark room.

"I just wanted to say that I was called on an Emergency. I'll be back around three tomorrow afternoon." He said still not looking at me.

"Okay, thanks." I nodded.  
Still not feeling that it was really necessary to wake me up.

He walked out of the room as I curled up in bed.

I threw the blanket over me and was asleep instantly.

~*~

I walked down a grand staircase.  
Wide, sweeping halls were on my sides.

I felt my heels tick against the stone floors.

I looked up, gold painted ceilings swept above me in such a grand way that you knew that you were in a place of fantastic politics.

Of course, I, having never liked gaudy sort of things found the mirrored halls, light pastels and marble statues quite ugly.

As I reached the bottom step I saw my reflection in a mirror against the wall.  
I stood in my smooth stature.  
My shoulders pushed back by the ridiculous corset and undergarments that I wore.

A deep burgundy dress hung tightly and low on my shoulders.  
Coming out in a huge poof around my waist, falling in ribbons and bunches.

My hair was pulled up in tiny ringlets all over my head.

My skin, powered and even paler then normal.  
With pail eyes, rosy cheeks and red lips.

I looked frail and daintier then I should.  
My skin white beneath my dark red dress.

I frowned at my reflection.

Suddenly there was the noise of running.

People ran past me.

Men with wigs and fine petticoats.

I felt so full of dread…I felt as if my heart were made of lead.

Something was wrong.

Something.

Something bad was going to happen and if I didn't stop it…my life counted on it.

I took off at a brisk run.

Sounds of screaming came from outside.

I ran down a spiral staircase.  
It seemed never ending.

Suddenly I was outside.  
And everything was black and white.

I was in a town center.  
People were running all over the place.  
Some with guns.  
Others with swards.

It gave off the feeling of being in a very dirty place.

I watched the black and white people run back and forth.

A child cried in a gutter.  
Something dark spread on his hands.

I ran to something, I didn't know what I was running too but I felt as if my life depended on it…or maybe it was someone else's life that was at stake?

The air was musky as fires burned all over the place.

The sun was setting causing it to seem even darker then it would have normally been under the havoc.

People were jeering and yelling.

Men in red uniforms with high barreled guns stood side by side, gazing at something.

Women in dirty dresses taunted and laughed standing next to the men.

I looked up.

A tall guillotine stood menacing and black against the grey sky.

Georg stood in the background.

His long hair matted and stuck to his head.  
His face was stony and full of quiet fear.  
His eyes screamed for mercy.  
Mercy from the things that he never did.  
Men held his arms as his large white shirt fluttered in the strong wind.  
Dirt and grime stained the shirt.

The stench of death hung rancid in the air, making it hard to breath.

Men held fast to Tom's arms as they dragged him, kicking and screaming to the blade.

He screamed and thrashed.  
Crying for his twin.

"I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM!" he screamed at a death pitch.  
His eyes were wide as more men came to grab him.  
His short, dirty blond hair looked rugged against his shallow skin.

His brown eyes were wide with terror and determination against the enviable.

His screaming tore the air.  
The women's laughter matched the ceaseless dripping of blood from the last execution.

Gustav's head lay pail and lifeless to the side.

Leaving Toms heart reaching screams behind, I ran. I kept running.

I pushed past body's lying in the street.

And then, I found it.

I found what I had been looking for.

On both sides of the lawn were too army's.

One of men, and the other of state.

One side was dressed in fine reds and blues.

The other, what they had, mostly browns and grays.

There stood a column of wife's.  
Children standing at their feet, grasping at their mothers skirts as they watch their fathers stand ready.

I stood at the back.  
Trying to see over the tall heads of hair.

Then, Then I saw him.

Dressed in black, he stood tall amongst the men.  
He stood ready.

His long, thick blond hair stood dirty against his face.

Blowing harshly in the wind.

Somewhere in the distance, I heard a sharp metallic sound cut through the air as the harsh screaming stopped.

Bill gasped as he stood there, tears falling from his eyes.

"BILL!" I screamed as I ran forward.  
I pressed against the women, trying to get to the front.

My dress caught and snagged on things.

Finley I made it to the front of the throng and stood trying to catch my breath.

"BILL!" I yelled trying to run forward but unable to move my legs.

I heard an insane chuckle next to me.

A lady with worn grain hair stood laughing at my face.

Her torn robes grey and dark.

But I didn't look at her.  
My eyes were drawn to a proud lady in front.

She stood tall and arrogant.  
In a white overly frilly dress.

Marie Antoinette stood at the head of the wall of women, smirking at the war ready to rage in front of her.

She stepped forward.  
All the men turned their eyes to her.

"Let the battle, begin." She said in a dainty voice as she waved a handkerchief in the air.

With a pop it turned to color.

Guns fired.  
Men fell to the ground as thick gun smoke filled the air.

I watched in horror as Bill re-loaded his gun and fired at the men in front of him.

Men screamed as the fell to the ground.

The tan grass was soaked with crimson blood.

When they ran out of the heavy lead balls they ran at each other with bayonets.

Bill was reloading when some one, one of his own, snuck up behind him and stabbed him once in the back.

He looked up at me as fell.  
I saw him utter my name as he crashed against the ground and shut his eyes.

I woke with a scream.

Tears were running down my face as I felt my chest heave with sobs.  
I didn't know where I was, I knew I wasn't in the blood drenched French battlefield, but where was I?  
I saw my small nightlight in the corner.

And the smell of my hair spray.

I realized that I was in my bedroom safe and sound.

I rapped my arms around myself trying to calm myself down.  
It was fine, it would be alright.

My chest heaved as I cried.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**HOW'D YOU LIKE MY NIGHT TERROR?!?!?!**

:**D MUWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH!  
*insain look***

**Check Bio for poll!**

**New chapter will be up very very soon.**

**also. To Victioria.**

**nah! thats not creepy!  
This chapter was creepy!  
We are so glad you act all stalkerish!**


	13. Chapter 13

**THANKS SOO MUCH TO Pau K XD  
REALLY! YOUR REVIEW MADE OUR DAYS!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hannah's POV. **

I needed someone; I didn't want to be alone.  
I just needed someone to hold me.

I felt young and weak.

Blindly I reached across in the darkness until I found my phone.

I needed to talk to someone.

I didn't care who.

I dilled blindly, not even knowing who I called.

It rang a few times before a soft but still very aggravated voice came on the line.

"Ich hasse Sie, was Sie wollen?" the voice said.

I was too tired and too distraught to translate it.

I think it had the word hate in it.

"Bill?" I asked.  
I was a bit shocked that that's who I had dialed.

But I was happy none the less that that was him.

"Hannah?" He asked as I heard covers ruffle in the back ground.

I felt more tears come down my face.

I felt the salt hit my lip and into my mouth.

"Oh! Oh-God Bi-ll" I choked out.

"I-I-I had-had a-a reall-y bad drea-m a-and you-yougot-were killed –" I cried.  
Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered my horrendous grammar.

"Shhh….its okay…" He cooed into the phone.  
I kept crying. I couldn't stop.

"Its gonna be fine. Its just a dream. Nothing is gonna happen to me, nor any one else. Take a deep breath –" his sweet voice uttered.

I felt so guilty that I had woken him.  
And the tone of his voice when he first answered the phone made me think that he was sleeping really well.  
Maybe even having a nice dream.

"I'm sorry, I-I just wanted to-to make sure you were okay. That it w-asn't real." I said trying to make it okay.

"No. No. its fine. You can always call me no matter how silly it sounds." He sounded serious. "Look, go down stairs and unlock the door. I will be right over." He said as he shut the phone off.

I took a deep breath for a moment and crawled out of bed.

Silently I padded down the stairs.

I didn't really care that I was still without any clothes.  
To be honest the thought didn't really register in my mind.

I walked down to the living room and turned on the TV and hit mute.  
Some channel called VIVA was on.

I think it's like German Fuse.

I unlocked the door and ran back upstairs.

I felt my ankle twang from where I had sprained it the other day.

I walked up and lit a few candles.  
Just out of habit.

I curled up in my bed and rapped the blankets around me, I shut my eyes against the bloody pictures as they crossed across my mind.

After about four minutes I heard the front door open and some one come up the stairs.

I sat up in bed as Bill knocked on the door and stuck his head in.

His hair was ruffled and uncombed, and he didn't have any make up on.  
I felt my heart jump at his sight of his godliness.

Who needed Edward Cullen any way?

"Bill." I gasped as he looked at me in worry.

Did I really look that bad?

I guess I did because he looked at me as if I was dead, or nearly as pail as a ghost.

"Oh baby." He mumbled as he took off his shirt.

His body glowed in the darkness.

My eyes were drawn to the large tattoo on the side of his chest.  
Oh! How I loved that man's tattoos.

He walked over to the bed and crawled in with me.  
I went straight into his arms.

I felt as if a magnet was pulling me to him.

I curled up as he rapped his arms around me; his arms were long and strong as he rocked us back and forth.

"I just didn't want to be alone." I whispered to break the silence.

"What about your dad?" He asked.  
He didn't really sound sorry that I called him though, like he really did not mind coming.

"He got called on an emergency about an hour ago." I mumbled into his chest.

I felt hot tears run down my face as the dream resurfaced.

"Shhh shh shh." Bill breathed as I cried.

I thought about how lucky I was to have him here, holding me!  
Of all the girls in the world he could be holding, it was me that he picked.

"Do you wanna tell me what the dream was about?" He asked. "It might help."

"I don't wanna talk about it." I mumbled as I held on tighter.

"Okay, you don't have to." He said.

I could hear the comforting smile in his voice.

Our skin was touching, his soft skin making me feel even more comfortable then I should.  
He leaned his head back and rocked us back and forth.

The moon shown through the window as I held still beneath his touch, a stiff, warm breeze came through the open window, snuffing out the candles.

And then, something happened.  
Something big.

Something really big.

I kissed him…I did it, I just did it.  
I kissed the side of his throat.

It was rough and slightly stubbly.  
But it was warm and soft and nice.

The kiss was quick and sweet.  
Nothing too long and nothing too hard.

Really I just brushed my lips against the side of his neck.

He didn't move.  
He just kept rocking us back and forth.  
I knew he could feel it because his fingers twitched when my lips brushed against his skin

I wasn't going to do any thing else… but then I saw his jaw.

His lips pulled into a small smile, like he was content.

Maybe he wouldn't mind if I just….

I did it.  
I kissed his jaw.

For some weird reason I have always found the idea of kissing someones jaw very sexy.

Why stop here?  
So then, I kissed his lips.  
His head was still bent back.  
But his eyes were tight.

I felt sparks shoot down my spine as our lips met.  
His lips were soft and smooth.

One of his hands shot up and grabbed hold of the back of my head.  
The other rested on the nape of my neck.

His touch was soft as his fingers wound in my hair.

I felt as if my soul was flying.  
I was nervous but he didn't seem to care.

Our lips moved with a simple passion.  
He moved his tongue over my lips in a smooth way.

I didn't want to think about all the girls that he had practiced his fantastic kissing skills with.

I smiled as I felt the coldness of his tongue stud hit the roof of my mouth.

He smelled soo good as I ran my hands down his chest.

All of the sudden I was on my back.  
And I didn't mind one bit.

He broke the kiss.

Then he did one of the most erotic things I have ever felt.

He flicked his mouth across my collar bone and kissed the side of my neck.  
I moaned out his name.

He got almost on top of me as he kissed down my chest and up my arms.  
My hands were all over him.

On his back, in his hair.  
With out conscious thought I ground my hips against him.  
His head moved back in a jerking motion as he moaned soft and low in his throat.

I guess he liked it.

He went back to sucking on my neck.  
I let out his name in a husky whisper.

He stopped for a moment as he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Do you really want to do this?" he asked.

I had a very hot, German rock star, who was the sweetest guy on the planet, I was alone in the house, already half naked and he seemed to have the hots for me…what would you have done but mumble "yes, Oh god yes." He reached around and unclasped my bra.


	14. Chapter 14

**These next chapters are for billygurl and Aylin D...I was never going to put any smut in it but their hormone crazed mines drove me too it.  
YAY FOR THEM!'**

I heard Bill groan as he flung my bra to the side.  
From the little I could see of him in the dim light he looked a bit punch drunk.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Uuhhhuuhh" He said as he bent down to kiss me again.

I let out a little laugh as he rolled over and started kissing behind my ears.

His hands went up and down my sides, lights as feathers.

Never staying in one place too long.

I moved against his waist with a simple beat.  
Wishing that his pants were off.

His hands slid up and down my sides and down to the inside of my legs.

I gasped as a finger ran under my thin panties and up the sides of my folds.

He ran his finger up and down my nub making everything glow red.

I let out a moan as he smirked.

I reached down and undid his pants as he pulled them off and flung them aside.

He kissed up and down my neck as he placed himself over my center.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I breathed back as I wound my arms around his neck.

"Have you done this before?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"Have you done this before?" he asked again.

"No." I said in a dead whisper. I didn't want him to stop because of it.  
"Are you sure?" He put a finger under my chin and lifted my gaze to his unwavering eyes.

"Yeah, Bill I'm sure." I said.

"Okay. Tell me to stop at any time." He said before he kissed my lips and pressed into me.

As he filled me my head went back, breaking the kiss.

I felt my skin tearing as he stopped moving.

My face must have shown my pain because he bent down at kissed my neck and behind my ear like I liked it.

"I'm soo so sorry baby." He whispered over and over again.

I held onto his neck tighter as some of the pain started to ebb away.

I knew he wanted to move so badly, but he didn't.

It was so sweet of him, After a few more moments I nodded my head and said for him to go on.

"Are-are you sure?" He had stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just go on." I said as I looked into his eyes.

Hi's eyes didn't look at all sure.  
But I smiled any way.

"Okay…Tell me if I hurt you any more." He said as he took a short, shallow thrust.

Soon we were moving in an excruciatingly fantastic rhythm.

I felt as if my soul was going to bust of pure happiness.  
It was soft and kind.  
Never to hard.

He kissed me as he loved me.  
On my neck, on my chest, anywhere he could get his lips on me.

After a short while I came.  
My vision went out for a quick moment.  
Red danced in front of my eyes as sparks of hot embers ran down my spine.

I screamed something, I don't remember what it was though, I was so in the depths of passion that it didn't really matter.  
I felt tars

I felt tears run down my face as the pleasure reached a pinnacle.

"Hannah? are you alright?" Bill asked in a hurried fashion as I felt hands wipe away my tears. "you're crying."

"It's because it feels good, you're not hurting me." I said in a horse whisper.


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope this isn't to repetitive....  
REVIEW!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bill's POV**

I looked down at her in my arms.  
Her back was pressed up against my chest and my arms were rapped around her hips.

Her head was relaxed back and tucked under my chin.

It felt so right. So…so…meant to be.

She was soft and kind.

Her breath came in short sighs.  
The early early morning sunlight came through the window in soft beams.

I hurt her. She had scrunched her face up in pain as I slid into her.  
My heart felt heavy with guilt, she had assured me that it was alright.  
To go on, and I did.

I can honestly say that was the best night of my life.  
I felt as if my soul were soaring with each kiss and each mummer.

She was so beautiful in the dark. I though my soul would explode when I saw her face as she came.

She even cried out my name.

Although she did scare the shit out of me when I saw tears come out of her eyes.  
She said that she had been crying because it felt so good.

She sniffed and rolled over.

Had I waken her?  
Was she having another nightmare?

I saw her face and a small smile graced her lips.

She looked like something out of a fairy tail.

Something that would only come out at night to haunt the dreams of unknowing young men.

The thing that woke them up in the middle of the night, wet and gasping for breath.

Surly she was that for me.

I was glad that I waited for her,  
That I hadn't given my heart away before this.

As I looked down at her I knew that I had given her my heart.  
And that she wore it around her neck.

For that is where it sat.

Right on top of her beating heart, mine always there to protect hers.

I fell asleep with her skin against mine and a grin on my lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hannah's POV.**

I woke up with a pleasant feeling in my gut and an aching between my legs.

I was so comfortable that I didn't want to move let alone wake up.  
I felt right…just right.

Like my world had aligned its self and found the right orbit.

I opened my eyes slightly…but when I did I saw an angel,  
I shut my eyes quickly as the whole night came back to me.

"Oh mine gott." I said in a silent whisper.  
I had slept with Bill…I had slept with Bill Kaulitz.

I was so glad that he was my first.  
He was so gentle and kind.

It had hurt a lot at first.  
He was so worried, I could see the guilt in his eyes.

So what else could I do but kiss him on the lips and tell him to go on.

All I really remembered was the passion and joy.  
I think I even cried when I came it felt so good.

I felt as if my soul was on fire.  
Like, like….I can't even tell you what it felt like because there were no words.

None at all.

Not in English, not in German, not even in Irish,  
Just nothing.

I snuggled even more into his chest.

His hair was all over the pillow as his chest rose and fell.

I smiled and traced his tattoo with my finger.

As I traced the word Roots "was are you thinking about?" Bill asked me.

"Nothing." I said. It was true.

I had just been sitting in bliss.

"Tell me." He asks. "You had a really happy look on your face."

"I was just thinking about how wonderfully spaz!tastic! It is to wake up next to you."

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

**REVIEWS ARE WANTED!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**:( sad face, End chapter.  
hahhh well.  
you know what they say. all good things must end.**

Thanks to all you who have stuck with this fic!  
WE LOVE YOU ALL!  
________________________________________________________________

**Tom's POV. **

"HELLO EVERONE!" I yelled as I bounded into the kitchen. Hannah was standing next to the stove and Bill didn't seem to have a shirt on.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Hey." Hannah said as she made some eggs.  
Bill just waved a bit.

Then, as I watched Hannah cook at the stove, and Bill messing with his watch, I had an idea.

I walked over to Hannah and rapped my arms around her in a huge hug.

At first she jumped and threw down the spatula.

"What's this for?" Hannah mumbled into my chest.

"I heard you had a bad dream."

Hannah gagged a bit.

"The worse dream I have ever had. It was like, oh god. It was freaking horrid!" Hannah shook her head as she stepped back. "I'm not even talking about it." Hannah threw up her hands.

Bill laughed.

_____________________________________________________________

Emily was bent over at the waist and holding her head in her hands.

Bill watched Hannah's back with his head bent slightly to the side as Hannah dug around in her closet.

They had been exchanging subtle glances at each other all morning.  
It was starting to get a bit aggravating.

"Here, take a wiff of this." Hannah said holding something small and white out to her.

"What the hell is that?" Emily asked looking at it.

"That would be a Joint!" I laughed.

Bill rolled his eyes at me.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM SMOKING THAT!" Emily yelled.

"What? It's good for hangovers!" Hannah protested.

Emily raised her eyebrows at Emily and pushed the pillow farther up on the bed.

"Okay! It's the Gatorade and food approach." Hannah said.

She stepped back and took a long drag of the joint before snuffing it out on her boot and throwing it in the bin.

"Fine. I'll go make you some soup." Hannah said.

"I'll help you." Bill said as he and Hannah left the room.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat on the bedspred next to her.

Emily moaned and flopped over so her head was on my lap.

"I am never drinking again." She moaned.

I let out a laugh.

"Yeah, Bill said that the first time he got drunk." I laughed. My brother could hardly refuse a drink when given to him.

"My head hurts my body aches I just feelsnasty." Emily said.

I nodded my head and ran my fingers through her thick hair.

"Is it just me or is something up with Bill and Hannah?" Emily asked.

I laughed as she sat up and looked at me.

"Last night Hannah had a really really bad dream, she called Bill sobbing and scared shitless. He came over her to make sure she was okay. He never came back home." I said quietly so the two of them wouldn't hear.

Emily snorted quietly.

"Do you think they slept together?" Emily asked quietly.

I raised my eyebrows.  
She let out a tiny laugh.

"Well good for her!"

"Yeah. Bill needed to loose his virginity." I joked.

Emily laughed and sat back again.

_Okay, Tom. You can do this. _I though to myself.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Hey Emily?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" She said back.

"I know its kinda a bad time, but do you maybe want to go get some dinner with me later?" I asked, it came out in a rush.

"Like on a date?" She asked, her blue eyes bright.

"Yes." I said.

"I'd love to!" She squealed.

I let out a laugh and pecked her on the cheek.  
She smiled brighter and laid down on my chest.

++++++

"I think I am going to go check on your soup." I said after a long while.  
They still had not come back.

"Okay." Emily said.

I got up out of the bed and walked downstairs.  
Still somewhat surprised that Emily had said yes to going out with me.

As I walked into the kitchen, I saw a pot on the stove, an unopened can of soup on the side and Hannah sitting on the counter with Bill between her legs and sucking her face off.

"GET A ROOM!" I yelled laughing as I ran out of the room.

Fin.


End file.
